Bishop
Bishop (born Lucas Bishop) is a mutant with the ability to absorb energy and use the power in a red blast. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' 2023 As the Sentinels are dispatched to find and kill mutants living underground, they adapt to any situation and change their forms. Iceman, Sunspot, Blink and Warpath fight the Sentinels while Shadowcat and Bishop run off into a closet somewhere. Bishop lays down and Kitty starts massaging his temples, sending his consciousness back in time. The others buy them time with their lives. A Sentinel snaps Sunspot's neck, Iceman has his head cut off and is crushed, Blink gets skewered and Warpath gets blasted to smithereens. As the Sentinel breaks through the closet and blasts fire, everything fades away; the past has been changed. With the timeline altered, Bishop is seen in China. He is present in the monastery, and he and the team are by met by Professor X, Wolverine, Magneto, and Storm. When Professor X explains his plan to have Kitty send his consciousness back in time and stop the sentinels fro ever being created, but Kitty tells him wouldn't survive being sent back decades, the team decides to send Wolverine back into his past body in 1973 to change the events in their present time, as he is the only one who can survive. Bishop helps aid the team from the approaching Sentinels to allow Kitty to hold Wolverine's consciousness in the past just long enough to complete his mission. After blasting the Sentinel that killed Storm, he soon becomes surrounded by sentinels that learn to all provide him energy for his Energy Absorption power to take effect, effectively overloading him with too much power until he spontaneously combusts. Powers & Weaknesses Powers *'Energy Absorption'- Bishop can absorb various forms of energy. In doing so, he remains unharmed by said forms of energy, thereby making it harder to injure him. **'Energy Redirection' - As shown, he is able to redirect the absorbed energy to his weapon. **'Superhuman Strength '- Via his energy absorption, he is able to enhance his strength **'Superhuman Stamina - ' Bishop has an incredibly higher stamina than a trained human, allowing him to fight for hours without getting tired while he can absorb energy. Stamina increases the more energy Bishop absorbs. **'Concussive Blasts - ' He can re-channel the absorbed energy through his body for bio-kinetic concussive blasts or in the same form that was absorbed but with twice the force/power, including Storm's weather effects. This re-channeled energy is apparently able to damage beings normally immune to their own powers. Weakness *'Energy Overloading'- If Bishop absorbs too much energy at once and can't redirect it, it can destroy his body, killing him instantly. Relationships Original Timeline Friends *Free Mutants - Former Teammates and Friends **Blink † **Colossus † **Iceman † **Shadowcat **Sunspot † **Warpath † *X-Men - Former Teammates **Magneto **Professor X **Rogue **Storm † **Wolverine Enemies *Sentinels - Enemies and Killers Trivia *Bishop appeared in the novelization of X-Men: The Last Stand. External links * * Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:African-American Category:Heroes Category:Free Mutants Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Characters Killed by Sentinels Category:Black Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Facial Hair Category:Full Beard Category:Scars Category:Unusual Features Category:Americans Category:Leaders Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Absorption Category:Superhuman Strength Category:French Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline Category:Unknown Status